Change
by BlazeKasai
Summary: (A collaboration with HanaReiGirl. May or may not be OOC. Ika/Kiyomi, Yuri.) Just a story bringing you the plot with three short stories in each chapter. When Ika Musume's pet and sister shows themselves, they slowly become friends with each other. However, just what is her sister truly planning? (Ch2: Won't you attack me? Won't you inktroduce me? Won't you... play with me?)
1. Wake me? Join me? Squidnap me?

**.: Change :.**

_The long-haired teen sat silently on the beach, looking at the ocean and the sunset. "...how did all this start again, sister?" she asked herself. Like everyone's favorite squid girl, her hair was blue- however, just a bit of the darker definition of 'blue'. It was more like an 'aqua-colored hair' rather than like Ika's, and this girl had a mysterious silver mask on her face._

_Lying besides her hand was a long silver sword, glowing as if it was the most powerful sword._

_"Then again, I'm the one to be blamed." She smiled. "What I did was wrong..."_

_A flock of seagulls flew above her, straight towards the city._

_"...in many ways."_

* * *

_:: Won't You Wake Me Up? ::_

Ika yawned. "Mmmnn... what time is it, de geso?" She looked around, spotting a miniature clock that showed- _10:38 AM_. "Eehhhh!? Why didn't Eiko wake me up!?" the blue-haired tentacle-equipped girl exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and slamming the door open.

Eiko immediately rushed up and blocked Ika's view. "Oii, Ika Musume! Stop making such a rucku-"

"Eiko! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" Ika cut her off. "I'd be late for work at the Lemon Beach House!" Then she cocked her head. "Wait, why are you still here, Eiko?"

The orange/brown-haired girl laughed. "You idiot. Today the Beach House is closed!"

"...really? De geso?"

Eiko nodded. Then she rubbed her chin. "Wait, why do you even care about working there?"

Ika stared at her before she realised that the (violent) girl had been correct. Why did she care about working there? Why didn't she just, I don't know, invade the house right now? ...oh look, an idea! The girl grinned smugly. "Nevermind that, de geso. I now have a house to inva-"

Immediately, everyone's favorite sister- Chizuru- popped her head into the room. "Ika-chan, if you're going to play, make sure you don't _make a mess_. Just a heads-up, is that clear?" she asked with a (gentle) smiling face.

The squid girl paled. "...I'm going to go have fun at the beach."

"Sure, you do that. Just don't cause anyone problems, if anyone's stupid enough to go there at all."

"De geso."

* * *

_:: Won't You Join the Fun? ::_

At some time, later on, Eiko went to check on the beach. "She's been gone for four hours already. What's she up to...?"

Water splashed onto her face. Eiko shook her head and grunted, slowly glaring at Ika Musume, who had threw some water she cupped with her hands. "Haha! Take that, demon beast Eiko!"

Along with Ika were her friends, Takeru and Kiyomi. They laughed as more water splashed on her, some water balloons occasionally being thrown as well.

"That's it! You all die now!" the girl roared, rushing towards- naturally- Ika Musume.

"Ahh! The demon is coming, de geso!" Ika exclaimed. "Run for your lives!"

"Hehe, sis is a demon! Sis is a demon!" Takeru chanted.

"Don't get caught!" Kiyomi exclaimed with a smile. She was clearly (kinda) enjoying this. "Or else-"

"Gotcha!" Eiko exclaimed, grinning, grabbing Ika's arm. The girl flailed around, trying to free herself from the 'demon', but to no avail. "Time for your punishment!" With evil laughter, Eiko begin twisting her fists on each side of Ika's head.

"Owowowowowow! Save me, my fellow assistants! Help me de geso!"

Chizuru walked towards to Lemon Beach House, but stopped the moment she saw the four. She chuckled, then walked into the house. Perhaps she should join the fun, if she wanted to. Not that the others would have any more fun, since... y'know...

...yeah, Chizuru is the true demon here.

Naturally.

* * *

_:: Won't You Squidnap Me? ::_

Not all good things can last very long. Naturally. The moment the hand struck _4:30 PM_, Kiyomi stopped throwing water balloons at Eiko when she noticed the ground was rumbling. Looking around, she saw the ocean water rippling. "...an earthquake?"

Everyone stopped and stared at her, before noticing the shaking. "W-what's happening, de geso!? Is this world coming to an end!?" Ika asked, clutching her head tightly. "I haven't even conquered it yet!"

"Like hell you'd ever be able to conquer this world!" Eiko shouted.

"Guys, look!" Takeru pointed to the ocean. The rippling was rising, and something was emerging from the very water itself.

Eika screamed. "Don't tell me it's another Ika Musume!"

The girl in topic abruptly turned to the orange/brown-haired girl, screaming, "Of course not! ...at least, I don't think so!"

When the water rushed away, in its place was a gigantic squid with several tentacles.

Kiyomi gasped. "I-it's a giant squid!" Obviously.

Its tentacles immediately made a grab for the rather-empty beach's individuals, successful in capturing pretty much everyone. They all struggled to get out, but failed nevertheless.

"Oi! Let me go immediately, or I'll call sis!" Eiko shouted.

"Help us! Please!" Takeru called, but to no avail. Nobody was in their range of hearing, other than Chizuru, who was doing who-knows-what in the supposed-to-be-closed Lemon Beach House.

"I- Ika-chan! Help!" Kiyomi gasped as the giant squid's tentacle squeezed her harder.

Ika, however, was also captured. She does have her tentacles, however. "Let me go, you giant squid! I'll make you pay for harming the messanger of the sea, de geso!"

The squid seemed to cause a loud rumble, before looking at Ika Musume curiously. '_...Iiiika Muuusuumeee?_'

The tentacle wrapping around the squid girl lowered and placed her on the ground. "..eh? Do I know you, de geso?"

Eiko grunted. "Umm, that's nice and all, but please get us down from here."

"Another of Ika-nee-san's friends? Cool!"

"U-umm..." Kiyomi still tried to get herself free, but failed to due to her weak body.

Ika remembered about her friends and shook her head. "Nevermind that for now! Squid, let them go, de geso!"

As if obeying her, the squid placed the other three on the ground. The four stared at the squid. '_Iiiikaaa Muusuuumeee!_'

They flinched. The squid sure was loud.

"Do I know you, de geso?"

After searching through her memories, Ika suddenly gasped. Eika noticed this. "What's the matter, Ika Musume?" she asked.

"I remember now!" the squid girl exclaimed.

"You know this squid, Ika-chan?" Kiyomi asked.

Nodding, the squid girl pointed dramatically to the giant squid. "_That's my pet, Squiddie!_"


	2. Attack me? Inktroduce me? Play with me?

**.: Change :.**

* * *

_:: Won't You Attack Me? ::_

The giant squid seemed... happy, somehow, its tentacles wiggling around like a little child around Ika.

Eiko raised an eyebrow. "A pet giant squid named Squiddie? Really?"

Takeru, meanwhile, was so obsessed with fascinatingly staring at Squiddie. "Wow, seriously! You're so cool and amazing!" Squiddie responded to this by patting Takeru's head with its tentacles.

Kiyomi sweatdropped and Eiko. "I- I think it's kinda cute, though, Aizawa-san..." She was also given a pat.

Ika smirked triumphantly. "That's okay, Eiko! (De geso!)" She exclaimed. "My squid pet actually has a special ability, de geso- he can shrink himself and grow himself (in size) at will! (De geso!)" the squid girl said proudly, the squid cheering afterwards.

"_Squiiiidiie, awwwwwesoooome!_" it roared happily.

Kiyomi smiled. "That actually sounds quite amazing!" She gently rubbed a giant tentacle nicely.

In one second, another person jumped out from the ocean- her long blue hair shined to the light of the sunset as she rushed towards Eiko, her silver sword prepared for blood, and her mask covering her face. Her dark-blue cape fluttered around as she ran. Eiko was about to scream, when Chizuru came to the rescue, knocking the sword off the attacker's hands with her bare hands. (Without any injuries as well, might I add?)

The warrior gasped. She was about to escape back to the ocean, when Chizuru appeared behind her, holding the sword against her neck. "Don't think about escaping, my dear customer." She whispered into the mysterious knight's ear gently, a deadly intention hidden behind her words.

Ika gasped. "Wait, wait! Stop, de geso!" she fluttered her arms around.

Everyone stared at her.

"That's my sister, de geso!"

* * *

_:: Won't You Inktroduce Me? ::_

The masked teen-like girl bowed down apologetically. "I apologize for attacking your friends, Ika-chan, de meiyo." she said. "I thought they were trying to attack you, de meiyo." Everyone was sitting in the desks of the Lemon Beach House, including Cindy, the Three Stooges, Sanae, and a few other characters.

Ika laughed. "It's okay, de geso! None of them are hurt," she looked at the others, "right, de geso?

The others nodded simply while Kiyomi smiled. "Yep! Thank you very much, Ika-chan," she began and turned to Chizuru, "and Chizuru-san."

"Wait, why am I 'Aizawa' while Chizuru stays 'Chizuru'!?" Eiko demanded, but was ignored. (And her question shall be ignored for the rest of this story. End of discussion.)

"I am Ika Naito, but please call me Nao, de meiyo." Nai introduced. "I am the faithful knight that stands by Queen Chronos' side and protects her, de meiyo."

Everyone 'ooooh'-ed in curiosity and fascination. "So that's why you have that cool mask, Ika-nee-san!" Takeru smiled excitedly, staring at Ika's older sister with 100% fascination, ignoring the fact that he had just respectfully called the older sister with '-san' but not our favorite squid girl, whom he uses '-chan' with. Ika wondered why, but this will also be ignored for the rest of the story.

"Yes, that is right." Nao nodded. "This mask is a sign of loyalty and honor bestowed upon me by Queen Chronos herself, de meiyo."

Eiko smiled. "Well, that's cool and all." She offered a hand out to the dame. "I'm Eiko Aizawa. Nice to meet you, even though you almost tried to kill me." She smiled. Nao accepted her hands and shook them. The others smiled.

"I'm Takeru Aizawa!" Eiko's little brother exclaimed happily. "I'm an amazingly handsome boy who will grow up to be fascinating for sure! And I'm interested in non-humans like you and Ika-nee-chan!"

Chizuru chuckled. "I'm Chizuru Aizawa. I'm a gentle human girl ("Alien, you meant..." Cindy whispered.) that may punish others lightly depending on their wrong actions." Nao paled a bit at this, but decided to hide it in order not to concern the blue-haired Aizawa girl.

Sanae squealed. "I'm Sanae Nagatsuki, and I'm... I'm your sister's lover-" Ika slapped her away with her tentacles. ("She's a human with mental problems, onee-san, de geso." Ika explained simply.)

Nagisa didn't move an inch from her hiding place. ("That's Nagisa Saito... she's the best human there is here." Ika explained, much to the confusion and dismay of Nagisa, who heard it.)

"I'm Cindy Campbell." Cindy patted Nao's back. "I can help you know more about yourself- you can come to my lab, if you wish." She smiled, but gulped the moment a sword was happily placed besides her neck. "Umm... nevermind."

"I am Harris!" Harris began.

"Clark!"

"And Marti-"

Ika slapped them all away and locked the door.

"I'm Goro Arashiyama." the lifesaver held out his hand to Nao. "I am the protector of the sea! (In human terms.) I make sure it's safe."

Nao smiled. Perhaps things could get interesting... somehow.

...in honor.

* * *

_:: Won't You Play With Me? ::_

As some of the characters played around, and the others began preparing the Lemon Beach House for the next day to come, Nao stood and watched everyone confusedly. "...humans are confusing, de meiyo."

"Onee-san!" Ika exclaimed, running up to her. "Come play with us!"

Nao cocked her head to her side. "...play... with you?"

The squid girl nodded. "Yes! Play some water balloons with us, de geso!"

"Water... balloons?" Nao looked at Kiyomi, who smiled as she held a pink-colored water balloon. "Is that some kind of weapon that humans have invented to use against us!? De meiyo!?" she immediately exclaimed fearfully, ignoring the word 'play'. "How fearsome, de meiyo!"

The ordinary human in topic (Kiyomi) giggled. "No, it's not. It's safe!" She tossed it towards the two squid people. "You throw it like this at each other, and the first person to give up will lose."

Acting by her instinct, Nao grabbed her sword, rushed forward, and sliced the water balloon in half... only for the water to splash on her head. She touched her wet skin and rubbed her fingers together. "...water?"

Ika laughed. "Hehehe! Onee-san got hit! Yay, de geso!" The squid girl ran away to get more water balloons, along with Kiyomi, who giggled.

Still confused, Nao assumed that she got the concept of the game. "So I guess we just need to form water into what they call 'balloons', de meiyo, and throw them around to attack others?" She sighed. "Such confusing games... but for the sake of my sister! De meiyo!" She began scooping up water from the beach, amazingly forming them into a ball of water, then smirked at Ika and Kiyomi. "Prepare to lose the battle, de meiyo!"

"Onee-san is coming!" Ika laughed and ran away in one direction.

"Someone save me~ Tehehehe~" Kiyomi ran in another direction, laughing and giggling and having fun.

Yup, things might just be getting interesting for Nao. But that would probably end soon, however. Probably.

...in honor.

* * *

**Notes**

Since Ika's 'de geso' means 'in tentacles' (according to Google Translate), I believe that I should use 'de meiyo' for Nao, which means 'in honor' (according to Google Translate).


End file.
